


Su nombre en la oscuridad

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mira a su nieto que se debate inquieto y nota como sus labios se entreabren para empezar a murmurar, llamando un nombre casi como un secreto. </p><p>Se tiene que acercar para escucharlo bien. </p><p>Courfeyrac."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su nombre en la oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> POV Marius y POV M. Gillenormand. Post-barricadas. Ubicado en el contexto del libro.
> 
> El abuelo cree que el hecho de que Courfeyrac esté muerto es lo mejor. Tal vez tenga sus razones para creerlo, aunque en realidad no tiene ni idea.

Duele. El aire entra frío como cuchillas filosas rompiendo todo en su pecho. La sangre quema contra su piel, buscando los caminos por los que había encontrado salida en sus heridas. 

Está perdido. La oscuridad lo envuelve, lo ahoga y lo oprime. El calor lo envuelve mientras el frío lo atraviesa. Nada tiene sentido ni dirección. Vaga en un mundo de dolor y soledad. No queda nada para él. 

Nada. 

Cosette fue luz. Un haz fulgurante en su vida que intentó atrapar y se le escurrió entre los dedos. La ha perdido En ese lugar en el que está ahora nunca la podrá alcanzar. No aspira a ella, no la puede tener. 

No es ella a quien busca entre las brumas de su inconsciencia. 

\-------------------------------

-¿Se repondrá, doctor? 

La idea de perder a su nieto es demasiado para él. Marius, el pequeño y silencioso niño que creció a su lado, asustadizo y escurridizo. El chico inflamado por el mismo cariño y pasión que movieron a su madre a huir de la casa con aquel maldito tipejo al que había amado. El joven barón de Pontmercy como se hacía llamar, que le había plantado cara y le había abandonado, viviendo por su cuenta casi por cinco años, por vivir según sus ideas. 

Un loco que casi se había hecho matar en las barricadas. 

Marius, el nieto pródigo, por cuyo regreso ha llorado y pedido tanto en silencio. 

-Perdió demasiada sangre, las heridas de la cabeza son importantes y grandes, una infección es peligrosa y habrá que cuidar mucho de las llagas –declara el doctor con tono de duda–. Pero es un chico joven y fuerte. Si ha aguantado hasta ahora, quizá sobreviva con los cuidados adecuados. 

-Tendrá todos los cuidados que pueda necesitar –asegura el señor Gillenormand sin dudar. 

Mientras tanto, mira a su nieto que se debate inquieto y nota como sus labios se entreabren para empezar a murmurar, llamando un nombre casi como un secreto. 

Se tiene que acercar para escucharlo bien. 

“Courfeyrac”.

\------------------------------- 

¿Dónde está? La espesura que lo rodea le impide moverse pero una parte de él sabe que vendrá a buscarlo. Tiene que estar en algún lugar. Courfeyrac nunca le ha fallado. Siempre le ha salvado de sus peores momentos. 

Le habría salvado todavía más de sí mismo si él le hubiera dejado. 

-¡Courfeyrac! –grita, pero su boca está cerrada y apenas parece un gemido. 

Siempre ha sido esa presencia que aún sin notarla sigue allí. El extraño que le extiende la mano en medio de la nada y le da dónde vivir. Aquel al que corre en medio de la angustia de la noche buscando un refugio más que un lugar dónde dormir. Las manos atentas y cariñosas que le vendan una simple herida en medio de un infierno de fuego y sangre. 

El abrazo que le recibe en medio del terror para marchar junto a él a la muerte. 

-Courfeyrac… –insiste, aunque no salga de sus labios más sonido que un susurro lastimero. 

Casi puede sentirlo acercarse. La mano tranquilizadora en su hombro, la sonrisa ligeramente burlona pero la mirada infinitamente paciente. Siempre cercano, cálido y amable aunque se ría un poco a su costa. Courfeyrac siempre sabe hacerlo reír y hacerlo sentir que el mundo es un poco menos frío e inhóspito de lo que parece. 

-Ayúdame –musita entre sollozos. 

Le parece sentir unas manos en el rostro. Una voz ronca que le llama. Pero no siente ni escucha nada en realidad. 

No quiere nada del exterior porque en ese mundo ya no queda nada. 

\-------------------------------

Vasco y Nicolasa se encargaban de él, pero el señor Gillenormand intenta estar en la habitación todo el tiempo que puede. Les ha prohibido hablar fuera de esa habitación cualquier cosa que observen o escuchen allí. Es innecesario, sabe que son fieles y leales, pero está nervioso y tiene que dejarlo salir con alguien. 

Marius sigue inquieto cuando lo acometen los fuertes ataques de fiebre. Generalmente llama el nombre de Cosette, aunque hay en él un sentimiento de pérdida absoluta que le parte el corazón al escucharlo. Son cuatro meses terribles en los cuales el abuelo no se separa de su lado y aprende a distinguir el delirio de la fiebre de uno más profundo y oscuro que parece ser el llamado exacto de la misma muerte. 

Es en esos momentos cuando el nombre que dice no es Cosette. 

Es ese otro que le escuchó el primer día. 

\------------------------------- 

-¡Courfeyrac! 

¿Por qué no viene por él todavía? ¿Por qué no lo lleva consigo? Le seguiría a ojos cerrados, como ya lo ha hecho antes. Así lo siguió al que fue su nuevo hogar, así lo buscó en medio de la nada cuando huyó de la casa Gorbeau, así entró al café Musain la primera vez, así terminó a su lado en media barricada cuando estalló una revolución mientras a él le volaban en pedazos todas las esperanzas. 

Quiere que venga. Que lo encuentre en medio de las tinieblas. Perderse entre su abrazo, fundirse con él hasta que olvide todo el dolor, la pérdida y la oscuridad. Puede vivir con eso. Podría vivir así. Si Courfeyrac regresara por él, Marius no pondría resistencia esta vez. No intentaría marcharse por su cuenta, no buscaría nada más. 

-Por favor… –ruega. 

Pero parece que Courfeyrac tiene otros planes porque por primera vez no viene en su ayuda. 

Tal vez ha decidido que este es el momento de dejarlo solo. 

O simplemente esta vez ni siquiera él puede salvarlo. 

\-------------------------------

Pasa el peligro y la convalecencia. El señor Gillenormand suspira de nuevo y Marius finalmente ha dejado el umbral de la muerte. Está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por hacerle feliz. Hasta alabar la República si es necesario. 

No lo dejará ir de su lado de nuevo, no le dará motivos para marcharse. 

Podrá casarse con su Cosette, podrá decir que es barón, llevar sus ridículas tarjetas, despotricar contra el rey, no le importa. 

Tener a Marius de vuelta es lo único que vale la pena. 

Le gustaría, sin embargo, verlo más alegre. Su rostro no se enciende con vida realmente hasta que le da la noticia de que podrá casarse con Cosette. Sin embargo, el dolor sordo, el anhelo no cumplido, sigue allí.

Esa sombra de los hombres que se ven decepcionados porque la muerte no los llevó de su lado. 

Se le pasará. Cuando el abuelo conoce a Cosette se convence de que con semejante sol radiante a su lado, su nieto no podrá ser infeliz nunca más. Marius también parece creerlo porque el embeleso con que la mira no es compatible con la tristeza o el anhelo de la muerte. 

El señor Gillenormand sólo tiene una duda. 

-A propósito.

-¿Qué, padre mío? 

Marius suena distraído, perdido como está en sus pensamientos y la belleza de su prometida. 

-¿No tenías un amigo íntimo? –deja caer con tiento. 

-Sí, Courfeyrac –responde de inmediato. 

El nombre sonando por primera vez de manera consciente en sus labios. Está vacío de expresión y eso le asusta. 

El señor Gillenormand se obliga a seguir. 

-¿Qué se ha hecho él? –pregunta el abuelo.

-Ha muerto –responde de manera algo brusca y cortante. 

-Más vale así –murmura el abuelo, sin pensar en que sus palabras puedan afectar a su nieto. 

Después de escucharlo decir aquel nombre tantas veces en medio de la oscuridad del portal de la muerte, el abuelo está seguro que lo mejor para la felicidad de su nieto y Cosette es no poder encontrárselo algún día en su puerta. 

\-------------------------------

Marius es feliz. Feliz como nunca pudo haber soñado serlo, como no había imaginado que podría serlo, como si hubiera tocado el cielo con las manos. 

Quisiera que fuera suficiente. 

Nunca se lo ha explicado a Cosette, intenta no pensarlo demasiado aunque su recuerdo regresa siempre en los momentos más felices que quisiera compartir, en los más tristes que quisiera tenerle de apoyo, en los más atemorizantes, en los más solos. 

En esos momentos, muy bajo, sólo para él, pronuncia su nombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la segunda vez que lo hago, lo sé, pero en contextos diferentes. En fin, el diálogo entre Marius y el abuelo es tomado directamente de la novela, todo el crédito a Victor Hugo.


End file.
